Keeping Secrets
by Hiway202
Summary: Danny and Sam's daughter, Lilly, has a secret: she's half ghost. None of her siblings have gained the power from her dad and Lilly keeps it a secret from her parents no matter how dangerous they till her if she hides a secret it would be. But then she meets a new boy. He has her power too, and he claims he can make everything easy for her if she joins him. And that's what she does.


**A new story. I will get around to updating the other ones I have I promise! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Lillith!"

"Mom! It's not Lillith, it's Lilly!"

"Lilly!" There is sarcasm dripping off every letter.

"Yes mom?"

"Are you ready for school?"

I sigh. I'm very nervous to go to my new school. I'm twelve years old and starting middle school. My parents are Sam and Danny Fenton and my full name is Lillith Lynne Fenton. I hate my name, so I make everyone call me Lilly.

We used to live in a small town in California called Groveland. There, everyone knows everyone and anyone in the whole town. Also, if you told anyone something, it would be around town by the end of the day. I had two best friends there. They were Ada and Breeanna, but we got into this huge fight, and I don't even think they know we moved. Well, they must now.

We moved to Amity Park, my dad's hometown and the town my mom grew up it, because our house burnt down. It was very tradgic and we lost everything we owned.

Amity Park is a small town, but Groveland is smaller. Way smaller. And here I am starting middle school. Middle school! Not only that, but it's the middle of the second trimester. Kill me now.

"Lilly? Lilly? Lilly!" My thoughts are introrupted by my mom calling my name.

"What?" I snap at her. "Wait, sorry mom, I didn't mean to do that."

"It's fine," she says, trying to hold back her frustration. "Just get in the car."

10 minutes later we are at school. I stare at the sign above it, not moving. Finally, I turn to mom and say, "I don't think I can do this! This school is big!"

"Relax Lilly. I did it and you can do it too. Set a good example to your little brother and sister."

I look at my eight year old brother and sister. They are twins and are named Danielle and Daniel after my "aunt" and Dad. My big sister, Jade, was already dropped off at her new high school, Casper High. My little siblings were on their way to Amity Elementary while I was going to Phantom Middle.

"Fine," I reply and jump out of the car. I slowly walk towards the school while my mom speeds away, not wanting the two second graders to be late for their first day. I stop walking and stare at the school again.

"Move it, loser!" a jock says, pushing me down to the ground. I fall in a puddle of muddy water. Great. Now this outfit is ruined. I stand up and the guy runs away, laughing.

I grumble a curse under my breath and suddenly feel a tap on my sholder.

"Hey. I'm Trina. If you want, I have an extra outfit you can wear."

"Oh thanks. I'm Lilly."

"Cool. You must be new," she says as we walk towards the school. I nod. "And I see you've met Kevin Baxter. And not so pleasently either."

"Yeah, no kidding," I say as we walk into the locker room.

"Oh look! The two losers are making friends!" A girl says and laughs. A whole bunch of other girls join in.

"They don't even know me," I mumble, but I'm heard by no one.

"Ignore them," Trina whispers to me and opens her locker and hands me a bright pink t-shirt with purple polka-dots on it and a pair of jeans. "I know, it's ugly. It's only for emergancies, though."

"Thanks," I say, accepting the stupid clothes. I quickly change and through my dirty clothes away. No use keeping them. They're ruined anyway.

I starting running to the office to get my scheduale. School starts soon and I don't want to draw any more attention to myself by walking into school late.

"No running!" someone yells. I slow to a speed walk. "No speed walking either!"

"Shut up, Kevin. She's new."

"And hot." I don't bother to turn around to see who said that.

"Ew!" Kevin says. "Two losers in love with the new loser." He walks away, laughing.

"She's mine!" the two unknown voices yell at the same time.

"The first person to find out her name gets her!"

"Her name is Lilly," Trina tells them, joining them.

"Ha! I win!" The boys yell at the same time.

"No! Neither of you win! Do you really have to fight over every girl?"

I don't hear anymore of that conversation, because I am out of earshot. I start speedwalking again and run (speedwalk?) into a really cute guy. He drops his books.

"Oh, sorry!" I tell him, reaching down to pick up his books.

"It's fine. You must be new. I'm Daniel. Daniel Masters."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! I know, it's short. But review anyway?**


End file.
